Pitbull feat. David Rush: All Night
All Night ist ein Song von Pitbull feat. David Rush. Lyrics Russia, it’s a world wide You can catch me in Russia At a millionaire’s night Nah I ain’t no russian But I get what I like Baby know russian I’ma tell you what I want Girl it’s on tonight You got me trippin off them strobe lights You know this vodka got me feeling right Just one more drink I take you home tonight And we can go from the bed to the floor From the window to the wall No matter where we are, we can do it all night from the bed to the floor From the window to the wall No matter where we are, we can do it all night So where you wanna go baby girl, no I don’t care Any universe, any atmosphere Clock say 1:12 so we’re outta here We can do it everywhere She throwing up dubs screaming west side I got a cali king you can fit just right Pick cars depending on what’s the best drive Give you the keys, let you test drive Top floor, with the sweet sounds great Looking out the window over the tristate She come mad early and leave mad late And I ain’t eating at the table, don’t need no plates Her clothes in the bedroom floor, We’re not even in the bedroom no more I get a text message in the morn Like daddy, go ahead and to me like that tonight Girl it’s on tonight You got me trippin off them strobe lights You know this vodka got me feeling right Just one more drink I take you home tonight And we can go from the bed to the floor From the window to the wall No matter where we are, we can do it all night from the bed to the floor From the window to the wall No matter where we are, we can do it all night Baby we can go from the hallway to the backroom Go upstairs, back down soon My couch’s soft, my floor too We can take a day if you want too Turn john like tv, hd, 3d I spin you around like a cd Baby don’t make it so easy She won’t let... She recking my place like tasmanian devil I’m giving the base, she giving the trebble And we turn it up, to the next level I told her we can do it when the sun’s up Or we can get it in when the sun’s down Or maybe we can meet halfway Either way, baby girl I’ma put it down Girl it’s on tonight You got me trippin off them strobe lights You know this vodka got me feeling right Just one more drink I take you home tonight And we can go from the bed to the floor From the window to the wall No matter where we are, we can do it all night from the bed to the floor From the window to the wall No matter where we are, we can do it all night. Kategorie:Pitbull Kategorie:David Rush